A Viagem de Haruhi Suzumiya
by Willy Dan
Summary: A Brigada SOS sai em viagem ao Brasil e encontra a Turma da Mônica Jovem
1. Chapter 1

A VIAGEM DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA

"_Era muito fora do comum, com certeza ver Haruhi energética do que antes não é comum de se ver, principalmente quando quer ir a um lugar longe da cidade. As passagens de avião que ela conseguiu ia nos levar para um outro bairro, só que fora do Japão. Entre todos, eu não estava interessado, mas ela me persuadiu o mesmo que aconteceu a Mikuru-chan. Enquanto Koizumi e Nagato foram sem nenhum problema"_

Haruhi: Bom pessoal! Vejam só o que eu consegui, passaportes para o Brasil, e acreditem! Será ótimo por ser a primeira viagem da Brigada SOS fora do Japão!

Kyon: Que ótimo. (em tom de desagrado)

Haruhi: OK pessoal, devemos preparar nossas malas ainda de manhã e embarcar para o aeroporto o quanto antes! Depois que se perde um vôo, é inútil esperar o retorno! O que acham? Não será divertido?

Koizumi: Está ótimo!

Mikuru: Legal!

Nagato: Que seja.

Kyon: Haruhi, você não pensou em outra coisa que...

Haruhi: Agora não, Kyon! Devemos nos aprontar ainda de manhã! Quanto antes melhor para irmos ao Brasil e, de quebra, nos divertirmos! E tenho uma coisinha para um de vocês!

Mikuru: Não! Não me faz isso! (pega por Haruhi e sendo obrigada a trocar de roupa)

Koizumi: Acho que devemos sair, sabe como ela é se ficarmos aqui vendo isto!

Nagato: Eu fico aqui.

"_Não sei o que se passava na cabeça de Haruhi nos conduzir para uma viagem sem aviso prévio do resto da brigada, não pode ser pior que termos que aturar suas ordens, ou como a vez que ela nos fez repetir mais de 15 mil vezes os eventos de férias, todos planejados por ela. Mas tem uma coisa, eu ainda não sei o que os anfitriões pansariam de ver alguém como ela querendo controlar a visita"_

(cena se voltando ao Bairro do Limoeiro)

Mônica: Poxa gente, com as férias chegando, o que acham da gente ir visitar o Chico Bento?

Cebola: Nunca fomos a Vila Abobrinha, pelo menos até hoje, eu acho!

Cascão: Eu soube que lá tem muitos porcos, me lembra o Chovinista! Só de falar nele, me lembro do dia em que eu o perdi!

Magali: Ele morreu?

Cascão: Não! Ele virou feijoada nas mãos da minha mãe!

Magali: Meus pêsames!

Cebola: Maníaca por limpeza também! Mas e sobre a viagem para Vila Abobrinha? Quando iremos?

Mônica: Alguém deve nos buscar nesse dia! Eu garanto! Vai ser bom para nós!

(parando em uma lanchonete)

Cebola: Magali, se pedir o número 15 no McDonald's você vai nos levar à falência bem cedo!

Magali: Deixa disso, não sou mais assim!

Mônica: Esganada não, mas não pode nem pensar em ver comida!

Cascão: Pior que é verdade, você gosta de comer, mas teme em engordar!

"_Quando chegamos no aeroporto, a Haruhi não se importou de se impressionar com as coisas e já preparou para comprar coisas depois de colocarmos os pés no aeroporto do Bairro... Não sei se era da macieira, bananeira, mamoeiro... Vocês entenderam! No tal bairro. Koizumi acompanhou as garotas enquanto elas foram no provador comprar roupas novas"_

Koizumi: Parece que Suzumiya-san está se divertindo muito não é?

Kyon: Nem me fale, nem queria ter vindo!

Koizumi: Admita! Assim como as garotas, eu estou adorando sair um pouco do Japão e visitar outro lugar, fora os que já conhecemos!

Haruhi: Koizumi! Kyon! Como nós estamos?

(Haruhi e Mikuru aparecem com roupas novas em verde, amarelo e azul)

Mikuru: Foi a Haruhi que escolheu as roupas!

Haruhi: É mesmo sem contar que isso te deixa mais bonita!

Nagato: E então? Vamos pegar um táxi? Eu pago as passagens!

Kyon: Eu não me importaria de pagar.

Nagato: Mas tudo bem, eu faço isso.

Haruhi: Bom... Como líder da Brigada SOS, devemos distribuir estes panfletos divulgando nosso serviço na entrada!

Mikuru: Mas...

"_Me senti meio constrangido com isso! Haruhi ainda tomou um megafone das mãos de um vigia e sem dó nem piedade, ficou falando da Brigada SOS até não poder mais. Depois disso fomos para um outro caminho que não esperamos tomar. Acabamos por chegar em uma fazenda, acho que a cidade do interior era algo como Vila Abobrinha, sei lá"_

Mikuru: (desembarcando com o grupo) Será que é aqui?

Nagato: Sem dúvidas!

Haruhi: Aqui deve ser a Vila do Tomate, se é que eu entendi isso! Devemos nos hospedar de boa nesse lugar!

Koizumi: Nunca pensei que dissesse isso, mas Suzumiya-san parece mais feliz que antes!

Haruhi: Menos Koizumi! Menos! Assim, você me deixa sem jeito! Quem está a fim de ver o ambiente?

Kyon: Eu não!

Nagato: Que seja!

Mikuru: OK!

Kyon: Ninguém merece! (indiferente a tudo)

Haruhi: Kyon! Devia mostrar mais interesse nessa excursão! Afinal eu nunca vi uma fazenda antes!

Koizumi: Melhor fazer o que ela pede!

Kyon: PFFT! Tudo bem!

Mikuru: Eu queria passear a cavalo...

Nagato: Teremos tempo até a gente se hospedar bem!

(grupo anda até encontrar Mônica e amigos)

Mônica: Quem são esses aí?

Cebola: Não faço a menor idéia!

Cascão: Nem eu!

Magali: Mas temos ali uma garota com pose de confiante e muito excêntrica!

Mônica: parece o Do Contra!

Haruhi: Eu sou eu! Não sei quem é esse Do Contra! Mas sei de uma coisa: Eu vim do Japão e sou presidente da Brigada da Haruhi Suzumiya Salvem o Mundo e o Encham de Alegria! Ou Brigada SOS se preferirem!

Kyon: (pensando) Ela tinha mesmo que fazer isso?

Magali: Agora falando sério! Vocês também vieram a Vila Abobrinha por quê?

Haruhi: Sempre quis saber como é uma fazenda! Apesar de eu gostar mais de ser da cidade!

Koizumi: Ela não veio sozinha, somos amigos dela!

Mônica: Entendemos... Mas o que querem fazer, além de se divertir?

Mikuru: Eu queria... Andar a cavalo! Se não for problema!

Kyon: Isso é com os convidados!

Cebola: Pelo menos, essa garota é bem alegre e descontraída!

Cascão: Mais do que duas que conhecemos!

Mônica: (em olhar de ódio) Vamos nos entender, depois que isso acabar, viu?

(silêncio)

Haruhi: Bom... Isso não importa! Eu quero me divertir à beça aqui! Se não houver incômodo aos outros convidados!

Kyon: Vai ter incômodo sim!

Haruhi: Eu não pedi sua opinião Kyon! Ale do mais... Fazer opiniões independentes sem minha permissão é contra as regras da brigada!

Koizumi: Calma! Agora o que acha de caminharmos um pouco até encontrarmos a tal fazenda?

Cascão: Concordo! E essa outra aí não tem emoções é isso?

Nagato: Não costumo expressar emoções!

Cebola: Mas você faz o que mais aliem de ser mandona como... (Mônica interrompe com olhar frio) Esquece!

Mônica: Tenha cuidado com suas palavras, moço! Eu estou bem de olho em você!

Haruhi: Por que não acalmamos nossos ânimos e levamos nossas malas até a fazenda? O que acham? A diversão só vai começar se chegarmos lá!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

A VIAGEM DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA 2

_"Quando chegamos na tal Vila Abobrinha com nossos amigos, e nossos anfitriões também, eu sabia que Haruhi ia querer fazer alguma coisa estranha quando demonstrou interesse no lugar. Será que ela estaria querendo fazer mais um filme como quando forçou Asahina-san a ser a atriz principal e fez muitas coisas como conseguir réplicas de arma sem pagar nada. Isso praticamente não me deixou nada satisfeito em saber"_

Mônica: Então você veio do Japão e quis conhecer uma fazenda daqui ou de lá?

Haruhi: Olha, eu quis mesmo viajar fora do Japão! Mas não sabia que o Brasil era tão interessante assim!

Cebola: Quando nossa carona chega?

Kyon: (pensando) Melhor que demore!

Magali: Espera aí! (ouvindo um som estranho) Acho que já está chegando!

Haruhi: Tomara que seja um táxi ou...

PLOC! PLOC! PLOC! (carroça)

Cascão: Olha quem chegou!

Kyon: Que ótimo! (em tom de desagrado)

Chico Bento: E aí pessoal! Como vão! E... Quem são seus novos amigos!

Haruhi: Haruhi Suzumiya, ao seu dispor!

Chico Bento: Fico honrado de saber que estão em Vila Abobrinha em viagem com meus amigos. HEHEHEHEHE!

Kyon: (pensando) Não ria, chega a ser pior que a Haruhi falando!

Mônica: Bom... Mas as coisas mudaram aqui, que tem a nos mostrar?

Chico Bento: Vou mostrar se a garotinha e seus amigos vierem!

Haruhi: Meu nome é Haruhi! H-A-R-U-H-I!

Cascão: A letra H não é muda?

Cebola: Ela é japonesa, cara!

"_Embarcamos em uma carroça, Nagato demonstrava não estar nem aí para nada, Koizumi conversava com as garotas, uma delas com ciúme porque Mikuru estava com um dos rapazes. Já Haruhi não podia se sentir melhor sentando em um veículo lerdo quando se tem um caipira conduzindo uma mula até sua casa"_

Magali: Até que enfim chegamos!

Haruhi: NOSSA!!! QUE LUGAR INCRÍVEL!!!

Kyon: Não para mim!

Haruhi: Deixa de ser bobo, Kyon! Eu sempre quis conhecer uma fazenda, e principalmente seria o lugar perfeito para se filmar!

Koizumi: O que? Uma continuação para o filme da Mikuru?

Haruhi: Melhor ainda! Eu quero registrar os bons momentos que vamos ter aqui na nossa estadia!

Mikuru: Eu queria...

Kyon: O que quer? Contanto que a Haruhi não venha te forçar a vestir algo...

Mônica: Como agora?

Mikuru: Não Haruhi...

Haruhi: Sem conversa, Mikuru-chan! Vem vestir isto aqui! (puxando Mikuru para vesti-la de caipira)

(silêncio)

Magali: E você, não deve ser de falar muito, não é?

Nagato: Eu gosto de ficar na minha.

Mônica: Poxa, devia se entrosar mais com a gente e...

Nagato: Eu estou ótima! (saindo)

Cebola: Ela é tão calada, que pena, mas chega a ser...

Mônica: Chega a ser o quê? (olhar mortal)

Cascão: Er... Estamos sem palavras, para alguém calada!

Mônica: Estou bem de olho em você, Cebola, e vê se toma jeito com suas palavras com qualquer outra garota viu!

Chico Bento: Calma pessoal, calma! Vamos acalmar nossos ânimos!

Kyon: (pensando) Falar é fácil! Não é você que atura isto dia após dia!

Haruhi: TUDO PRONTO!!! Surpreendam-se com o novo visual de Mikuru-chan!

Mikuru: Er... Está meio apertado!

Haruhi: Mikuru-chan, eu fiz esse modelo para mostrar mais suas curvas, e isso não tem desculpa! Agora o que vamos fazer, além de descarregar nossas malas?

Kyon: Sair e deixar você para trás.

Koizumi: Eu não contaria com isso, vamos ficar aqui uma semana!

"_Haruhi, para meu desagrado ficou insistindo que as outras garotas fizessem parte das fotos dela com Asahina-san, mas é claro que o tal do Chico nos deixou hospedar em sua casa, Nagato parecia indiferente a tudo e Koizumi se sentia muito bem, apesar do clima diferente do que Haruhi está acostumada a fazer. Sem contar que um tal de Zeca viria para cá! Ele era o primo do caipira"_

Mônica: Cebola, pára de olhar para a ruiva e as amigas dela! (tom ameaçador)

Cebola: Calma! Está assim desde que começamos a visitar!

Mônica: Eu estou bem de olho em você e...

Zeca: E aí pessoal! Como estão?

Haruhi: Quem é o esquisito?

Chico Bento: É o meu primo!

Zeca: Zeca para os íntimos, e José Carlos, ou JC, para as gatinhas!

Haruhi: Aqui tem uma delas! (mostra Mikuru de neko-girl)

Zeca: Nossa! Gatinha mesmo!

Mikuru: Não olha para mim! (treme de medo)

Kyon: Que cara mais metido!

(todos descarregam as malas)

Koizumi: O que faz na cidade quando não está aqui?

Zeca: Ver garotas, e muito mais! Mas eu lembro também do que uma certa pessoa causou em algumas visitas! (olha Chico com ódio)

Kyon: Não podia ser pior que a Haruhi alghumas vezes!

Zeca: Causou confusão em uma sorveteria e no shopping! E sou eu que paga o mico!

Chico Bento: Poxa, mas eu gostei de lá! Embora você que tenha causado algumas e... (olhando para Haruhi) Olha! Olha! Parece que temos uma otaku na parada! Vem cá o que você veio fazer aqui?

Haruhi: Um documentário sobre a vida no campo! Claro que a Mikuru-chan é a estrela principal!

Zeca: E essa outra, que está aí calada?

Nagato: Eu não falo com gente estranha de topete cheirando a gel barato! (saindo) Outra coisa, tem um rasgo na sua calça!

"_Nossa visita mal começou e, é claro, Haruhi havia começado seu filme para meu desagrado! O tal do Cebola teve que ser vetado pela Mônica de usar a filmadora, então eu assumi esse posto, mais uma vez! Nagato tinha ignorado as investidas desse bobo chamado José Carlos, e o primo dele, Francisco, enquanto Koizumi conversava com o resto do grupo e me ajudava com o filme ao qual Haruhi devia se enfiar de cvabeça, ao invés de usar os outros ao seu favor"_

Chico Bento: Bom primo, o que veio fazer aqui?

Zeca: Só passar um tempo, sabe? Mas não imaginava ver seus novos amigos aqui!

Kyon: (pensando) Todos eles, menos eu!

Haruhi: Esse filme vai ser um sucesso, depois de rodar na escola toda!

Mônica: Garotinha, você não se importa de usar os outros ao seu favor não?

Haruhi: (exibe a braçadeira) Sabe o que é isso? Líder da Brigada SOS! Todos aqui são minha propriedade! Agora convidados não merecem ser tão usados assim!

Magali: Ah bom...

Haruhi: ...A menos que eu queira! O que acham de continuarmos nosso filme sobre a vida no campo?

Koizumi: Por mim, tudo bem!

(silêncio e alguns saem para outro lugar)

Chico Bento: Você não vem não?

Kyon: Eu prefiro ficar aqui! Além do mais, que mal pode haver se alguém ocupar meu lugar?

Zeca: Que mala você é!

Nagato: Seu ego é maior que o de todos, metido.

Zeca: E por que você não...

Nagato: Não falo com perdedores feito você! (saindo)

Chico Bento: Mas... O que você não gosta aqui?

Kyon: (pensando) Fora ter que aturar sua inteligência de uma mula, que a Haruhi também tem?

Chico Bento: Vai ficar calado aí?

Kyon: Só estou nessa porque Haruhi me insiste a fazer de tudo!

Zeca: Um burro de carga como meu primo!

Chico Bento: Ei! Não sou burro não!

Zeca: Por que não era eu que tomava notas vermelhas no colégio, não é?

"_Apesar de algumas outras coisas mais que nos ocorreram, tudo mais seria divertido se não tivesse que aturar o que eu era obrigado a aturar. Fora alguns dos anfitriões, a situação ainda viria a ser pior para meu lado quando Haruhi me pedisse um favor que envolva meu corpo e minha disposição quando não estou fazendo aquele filme idiota com a Asahina-san como protagonista de um documentário caseiro e que levaria a Framboesa de Ouro se chegar aos cinemas..."_

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

A VIAGEM DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA 3

"_Mal chegamos ao rancho de Vila Abobrinha e a Haruhi teve mais uma de suas idéias malucas quando vimos nossos anfitriões do Brasil. Mas em compensação, as aulas eram bem menos entediantes que bancar o câmera-man do filme ao qual Asahina-san era obrigada a atuar, mas Nagato não era a bandida nessa versão, estava mais para um outro tipo de espectadora. Mônica e seus amigos bem que poderiam participar também, mas a desmiolada da minha 'chefe' resolveu mandar neles também"_

Haruhi: ... E Corta! Muito bem! Acabamos de fazer mais um trecho de sucesso do filme! Kyon, chegando ao Japão, faça a edição e lembre bem de me enviar por e-mail depois!

Kyon: (pensando) Se meu computador estiver com vírus, não me culpe porquê!

Mikuru: Suzumiya-san, não agüento mais vestir essa roupa!

Haruhi: É, tem razão. Usar a mesma atriz é tedioso algumas vezes! Por que não vão vocês duas? (olhando Mônica e Magali) Vamos! Vamos! Não temos o dia todo, além do mais, os meninos também deviam participar!

Koizumi: Suzumiya-san, por que está querendo aumentar o elenco?

Haruhi: Koizumi-kun, essa é única oportunidade em viagens como esta fora do Japão

Mônica: Tem certeza mesmo que quer a gente no filme? E aquela outra...

Nagato: Só estou porque ela pediu de bom gosto, não a vocês que recusam facilmente.

Kyon: (em tom de desagrado) Foi péssima essa!

Chico Bento: Aí cara, sua amiguinha até que gosta de fazer filmes, não é?

Kyon: (pensando) Não me pergunte!

Zeca: Será que ela tem chances de sair comigo?

Kyon: Nem em sonho!

Tempo depois...

Zeca: Até que enfim! Haruhi, o que acha de vir comigo e...

Haruhi: Hoje não! Tenho planos para amanhã e a Brigada SOS com membros temporários!

Mônica, Magali, Cebola e Cascão: TEMPORÁRIOS?!?!?! (espantados)

Haruhi: Participaram do filme e é o único consolo que posso dar a vocês, sem o menor problema. Objeções? Não? Então perfeito!

Zeca: Ah vai! Só um hambúrguer, ou o que quiser comer!

Haruhi: Tudo na conta sua, e do Kyon!

Kyon: Péssimo!

Mikuru: Suzumiya-san, enfim vamos nos divertir não é?

Haruhi: Exatamente, mas primeiro quero ver como gente do campos e diverte!

"_Os amigos do Francisco e do José Carlos não se incomodavam em ver Haruhi começando a agir como turista louca. Aliás, louca ela sempre foi. Não importava o que diziam dela. Principalmente quando Cebola e Cascão caíam pela Mikuru em roupas às quais minha 'chefe' costumava vesti-las. Mônica sempre aparecia enciumada e Magali insistia em comer coisas com baixo teor de gordura, ou nenhum vestígio. Fora tudo isso, falar com Nagato acabou agradando meu dia, mas no pernoite... Uma algazarra feita pela Haruhi de noite, mas só entre as garotas: Mais filmagens antes de uma boa dormida minha! Já quando amanheceu..."_

Mônica: Chico, sua mãe deve trabalhar muito não é?

Chico Bento: Isso mesmo! E o café da manhã deve ser bom!

Kyon: (pensando) Tomara que a Haruhi tenha indigestão.

Koizumi: Nunca comi nada feito em casa.

Haruhi: Será que é bom?

(todos se sentam e se servem)

Mikuru: Isso está ótimo, nunca comi bolo feito em casa! Está ótimo!

Cebola: Em casa também no Bairro do Limoeiro a coisa é a mesma, mas não vivemos juntos de animais!

Haruhi: Eu ainda gosto da comida do Japão, mas isso está tão bom que da próxima vez, vou pedir ao Kyon comprar comida para gente!

Kyon: Não conte comigo!

Haruhi: Ordens da chefe! E não tome conclusões precipitadas até segunda ordem!

Nagato: (se afasta de Zeca) Quando vai parar de se aproximar de mim?

Zeca: Se aceitar sair comigo!

Magali: Acho que essa garota não é o tipo sociável. Mas é bom deixá-la quieta!

Mônica: Concordo... Chico, ainda está invadindo a goiabeira do Nhô Lau?

Chico Bento: Uma melhor que a outra, mas...

Haruhi: Disse goiaba? Peguei umas antes de recolher!

Koizumi: Acho que devem estar uma delícia!

Kyon: (pensando) Se o fazendeiro te pegar, vai dar tiros em um lugar que não quero citar!

Passa o tempo...

Haruhi: AHHH! Estava ótimo! Mas o que mais temos a fazer aqui?

Cebola: (olhando Haruhi) Não sei, mas o que acha de...

Mônica: CEBOLA!!!

Cebola: Er... nada!

Cascão: Acho que está de olho nela não é?

Cebola: Você vai querer trair a Cascuda também?

Cascão: Espera... Isso não!

Magali: HMMHMMHMM! Me engana que eu gosto! Eu nunca deixaria o Quim de lado! Ele faz doces que só eu A-DO-RO comer!

Haruhi: Um dos seus amigos disse que o médico do jogo de futebol o proibiu de comer doces! Ele estava gordinho mesmo?

Kyon: Parecia mais um balão de gás, até onde imagino!

Mikuru: Er... Senhor Francisco...

Chico Bento: Me chama de Chico.

Mikuru: Chico, como é essa goiabeira que você invade?

"_Chico mostrou a goiabeira para Haruhi, eles invadiram, mas eu nem imaginaria o que estava por vir. Mikuru foi com as meninas, os garotos estiveram com Koizumi e Nagato. Eu estive indesejavelmente com que não queria estar"_

Nhô Lau: Ei! Saiam da minha goiabeira!

Haruhi: Ih! Lá vem!

Chico Bento: Melhor fugir!

Haruhi: Fugir? Eu tenho idéia melhor!

Zeca: Não quero nem olhar!

Kyon: (pensando) Se Haruhi surtar, vou sair de perto!

Nhô Lau: Aí menina, se não quer levar tiro de sal no bumbum, saia daqui!

(silêncio)

Haruhi: Teria coragem de atirar em uma menina?

Zeca: Haruhi! (descendo da árvore)

Chico Bento: Sai daí, o Nhô Lau é pior que onça em dia de beber água!

Haruhi: Eu não ligo, tenho coisa melhor!

Kyon: Nem imagino...

Haruhi: Eu tenho um acordo, mas nada de atirar sal grosso na gente!

Nhô Lau: Anda logo menina!

"_Haruhi negociou da pior forma: Usou sua forte personalidade para convencer o fazendeiro em deixar os meninos em paz. E é claro nem sei como ela o faria depois de um tempo quando chegamos há uns dias. Me pergunto como pode estar a Mikuru em outras mãos..."_

Mikuru: Vocês são ótimas amigas, o que mais fizeram nessas viagens?

Magali: Fomos ao espaço e outros mundos, sabe?

Mônica: É! Ainda estivemos em um jogo de futebol onde copiaram um amigo nosso em todos os movimentos. Eles eram bem humanos, para um monte de máquinas. Gélidos e sem sentimentos.

Mikuru: Eles me dariam medo...

Magali: Que foi?

Mikuru: Não me entendam mal, mas Suzumiya-san adora extra-sensoriais, aliens e viajantes do tempo. Eu sou uma dessas figuras! Infelizmente houve um momento em que... Eu repetia por muitas vezes algumas atividades e... (cai no choro)

Mônica: Mikuru, não chora! Calma, estamos contigo!

Magali: Você também virou nossa amiga, mas não por ser sensível ou outra coisa, mas porque é boazinha, apesar de tímida, e também sensível!

Mikuru: Obrigada!

"_Com os garotos, mal posso imaginar o quê, aliás... Nem quero saber, Koizumi-san e Nagato deviam estar mais ouvindo que falando com aquelees estranhos! Um tinha problemas na fala, e ainda tem quando vê garotas. O outro, apesar de aparentar, continua emporcalhado, apesar do medo de água superado"_

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

A VIAGEM DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA 4

"_Eu temia que Mikuru-chan choraria nos ombros de Mônica e Magali, mas não posso dizer o mesmo pelo que Koizumi e Nagato passariam pelo resto do grupo! Para meu agrado, Haruhi ia fazer mais que negociar com o tal de Lau. Pegar umas goiabas para Francisco, mas não imaginaria que faria tarefas do campo também! Mas isso não importa... Como os rapazes estão se saindo é como me pergunto"_

Koizumi: Vocês aprontavam muito quando pequenos é?

Cebola: É! A gente... Fazia planos infalíveis que...

Nagato: Falíveis!

Cebola: O quê?

Nagato: Falíveis! Vocês sempre fracassavam!

Cascão: E pelo título de dono da rua!

Nagato: Donos da rua são políticos, não crianças! Se querem falar isso à sua amiga, vão em frente! Não tenho nada com isso!

Cascão: Poxa...

Koizumi: Não liguem para ela! Ela não costuma falar muito e... É o tipo com quem a Haruhi gosta de andar!

Cascão: Para uma visitante, ela é bem esquisitinha, não acha?

Cebola: Eu... Eu... Acho que ela é linda também, mas se a Mônica souber disso...

Koizumi: Guardaremos segredo! Não se preocupe!

Cascão: Se ela não souber antes...

(grupo anda e encontra as meninas)

Cebola: MÔNICA?!?!?!

Mônica: Está pensando que sou menos bonita que aquela tal de Haruhi? Escuta... Eu acho bom nem pensar em falar nada sobre ela porque ainda estou bem de olho! Dentro e fora do Bairro do Limoeiro!

Mikuru: Não vamos nos exaltar... Por favor!

Magali: (puxa Mikuru) Nessas horas, melhor não contrariá-la!

Mikuru: Mas sabe... Eu não gosto que isso aconteça! Ninguém gosta! É como quando Haruhi...

Mônica: Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi! Virem o disco, vocês todos! (saindo)

Nagato: Ela se exaltou mesmo... Nada tão importante, mas ela se acalma depois!

Magali: Isso me lembra de quando viajamos... (olhando para os amigos) Para longe e ela teve um pega com outra garota! Mas nada que não pudesse ter sido resolvido por ela mesma e nós também!

Mikuru: HMM! Entendo, mas sabe... Ela sentir raiva da Haruhi não é comparado ao que ela pode sentir se ficar entediada ou com raiva!

"_Mikuru-chan tinha falado do que Haruhi pode sentir de negativo... Isso quando vocifera, irritada, entediada ou qualquer outra coisa que apague seu sorriso do rosto. Mas apesar de eu aturar tudo o que ela faz, ou me obriga a fazer, ter a companhia dela chega a ser um prato cheio para ter que achar essa excursão de última hora agradável"_

Haruhi: Bom pessoal, o que mais podemos fazer?

Chico Bento: Tenho umas tarefas de casa que podemos fazer todos juntos!

Kyon: (pensando) Não conte comigo!

Haruhi: Carregar estrume, alimentar os animais, ordenhar galinhas, consertar a cerca, tosquiar ovelhas, dar banho nos cavalos, colher frutas, catar ovos...

Kyon: (pensando) Que tal te jogar nos porcos?

Haruhi: Com um ótimo trabalho em equipe podemos fazer!

Zeca: Se a gatinha estiver...

Nagato: Nem morta!

Zeca: Ninguém merece! (em tom de desagrado)

Haruhi: Mas claro que um fraquinho como você não pode fazê-lo também!

Chico Bento: FRAQUINHO?!?!

Cascão: Não devia ter falado sobre a história da gincana da escola!

Cebola: Concordo!

Haruhi: Contanto que todos ajudem, vamos estar bem... Descansados depois para uma tarefa divertida como essa do campo! Nunca tentei nada disso!

Mikuru: (puxada por Haruhi) NÃO HARUHI!!! Eu não quero trocar de roupa de novo!

Kyon: Mais uma dessas e eu não vou agüentar essa viagem!

Haruhi: EU OUVI ISSO, KYON! NADA DE COMENTÁRIOS ATÉ SEGUNDA ORDEM!!!

Magali: E você Mônica, acalmou?

Mônica: HMPF! (vira o rosto para o lado)

"_Haruhi trocou Mikuru-chan de novo para mais uma parte do documentário dela... Faríamos o serviço, desde que todos participem do filme! Mas como toda a Brigada SOS esteve disponível... Fizemos tudo o que Francisco também faria, embora um pouco atingido pelo comentário negativo da gincana! Cebola e Cascão disseram que ele era o mais fraco em todos os esportes. Em comentário pessoal: Ninguém mandou ele não fazer esporte nenhum, já que prefere o trabalho subdesenvolvido no campo!"_

NHEEEC! (porteira abre)

Chico Bento: Ah não, ele não!

Zeca: Ele mesmo?

Haruhi: Quem?

Genésio: Ora ora ora... Se não é meu adversário Chico Bento! E parece que você tem novos amigos não é?

Haruhi: Bom... Já que falou nisso eu...

Genésio: (agarra Haruhi) Por que uma garota como você está andando com idiotas como ele, quando posso dar tudo?

Haruhi: Eu não contaria com isso! Eu tenho tudo, e estou muito feliz!

Kyon: (pensando) E nós...?

Genésio: Qual é gatinha! Você e seus amigos estão em boas mãos e podem ver o que o cara mais rico da fazenda pode ter!

Koizumi: Tudo bem... Acho que podemos dar uma olhada e depois irmos embora!

Chico Bento: Espera pessoal, mas e a gente aqui?

Kyon: Só vamos dar uma olhada, e nada mais!

Nagato: O que você quer com a gente?

Genésio: Bom... Só digo que esse bobão amante da natureza e fracote ainda não sabe do que sou capaz!

Chico Bento: Ei! Fracote não! Vamos nos encarar um dia desses!

Zeca: ...E perder! Já falaram da gincana!

"_Esse tal de Genésio era um adversário do Francisco. Um garoto que tinha de tudo, mas não tinha nada. O oposto exato de Haruhi, que, apesar de não ser rica, não quer que nada aconteça com a Brigada SOS, e muito menos com os novos amigos que fez. Me pergunto o que os outros poderiam estar sentindo depois que saímos daquele rancho..."_

Mônica: E você não nos falou que era o mesmo Genesinho de antes?

Chico Bento: Ele estava há muito tempo fora da Vila Abobrinha que está investindo na fortuna de sua família!

Magali: Com o quê? Rios de petróleo?

Chico Bento: Na verdade... Ele tinha um gado premiadíssimo além de muitas outras coisas. Sabe, eu não sei o que ele pode fazer com nossos novos amigos!

Cascão: E eu que estava começando a me entender com a doidinha da Haruhi!

Cebola: Doida ela pode ser, embora um pouco excêntrica como nosso amigo Do Contra! Ou DC, se preferirmos!

Mônica: É, mas ela nem precisava curtir Heavy Metal para isso, ela gosta de fazer tudo à sua maneira!

Magali: Mas abusar da gente...

Zeca: Calma pessoal! Temos que ver com nossos olhos se ela sente mesmo algo de ruim e o que pode acontecer se ela sentir.

Cebola: Er... Não queria falar isso, mas...

Mônica: Mas...? (em tom autoritário)

Cebola: Lembram que eu disse que ela pode levar o mundo abaixo caso esteja entediada, irritada ou qualquer outra coisa?

Cascão: Não quero nem olhar para ela quando dessa forma!

Chico Bento: Por quê? O que pode acontecer de estranho?

"_Enquanto nossos indesejáveis amigos se questionam porque Haruhi é tão poderosa e descontrolável quando aflora seus sentimentos negativos... Toda a Brigada SOS e eu fomos ver a mansão do Genésio. Eu não queria me envolver nisso, se minha chefe não tivesse concordado com um mauricinho como ele"_

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

A VIAGEM DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA 5

"_O tal do Genésio não queria saber do que iria acontecer se vir a forçar sobre a Haruhi, meus amigos da Brigada SOS e os anfitriões resolvemos correr atrás dela. Ele morava em uma mansão e imagino no que aconteceria se ele abusasse da minha 'chefe' dentro de casa"_

Genésio: O que achou disso, gatinha?

Haruhi: Me chama de Haruhi, por favor!

Genésio: Como quiser, querida! Mas saiba que eu estou tão sozinho que queria alguém para partilhar a fortuna que eu herdo de meu pai, sabe?

Haruhi: Eu já sou rica, mas não com bens materiais, e me sinto bem abusando de Kyon, Mikuru-chan... E dos outros ali!

Genésio: Outros? Fala daquele bando de estrume que você costumava andar?

Haruhi: Eu não diria estrume. São mais para anfitriões!

(ambos continuam andando)

Haruhi: TSC! TSC! Só tem você e você nessas coisas! Nada de interessante!

Genésio: Eu sou mais eu, e ainda quero você comigo!

Haruhi: NEM MORTA!!! (assustada)

"_Do outro lado da cidade, eu quis falar com o pessoal sobre o comportamento de Haruhi se vir a sentir algo de mau. Isso não preocupa só a mim, mas todos os outros. Entre eles, Koizumi e Nagato têm poderes para controlar a situação, mas sinto que o pepino ficou comigo por uma causa: Minha relação com Haruhi... Mas isso não deve me atrapalhar por um momento!"_

Mikuru: Por isso eu não gosto de ver a Haruhi me tocando, ela não pode sentir-se contrariada nem nada. Mas se ela continuar a estar calma e alegre. Sei que ela é excêntrica, expansiva e mandona mas é boa pessoa.

Kyon: (pensando) Esqueceu de tirana e manipuladora!

Nagato: Isso são coisas que ela costuma expressar se estiver mal. Por isso, peço a nenhum de vocês, nossos anfitriões, interferirem! Caso contrário, vocês ainda podem estar acabados para o resto de suas vidas!

Mônica: Isso seria uma ameaça ou aviso?

Koizumi: Mônica, não se ofenda. Mas Kyon passou por isso e nós também! Por isso pedimos a evitar qualquer tipo de problema perante a Suzumiya-san.

Chico Bento: E o que ela faz? Ressucita assombrações?

Kyon: Me arrependo de tê-lo conhecido! Gente do campo é assim mesmo, pouco inteligente?

Zeca: Ou pior! Monstros interdimensionais!

Magali: Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo, mas porque... (olhando a geladeira) Me bateu uma fome!

Cebola: Como pode pensar em comida uma hora dessas? Quer voltar a ser o mesmo poço sem fundo de antes?

Cascão: É! Todos os nossos aniversários você comia tudo, inclusive o bolo inteiro! Mas nos seus... Você ganhava indigestão filando antes da festa, lembra?

Magali: Não é isso! Não sou mais esganada! Eu não consigo pensar de barriga vazia, sabe?

Mônica: Era de se esperar! Olha, a gente vai ver a Haruhi e ver o que o Genésio está aprontando!

Kyon: (pensando) Não com alguém mais teimosa que ela!

Chico Bento: Genésio ainda é um tremendo arrogante! Vamos nessa!

Zeca: Pode ir! Eu fico com...

Nagato: (se levantando) Tchau!

Mikuru: Er... Não me toque, por favor!

(todos saem da casa do Chico)

Chico Bento: Estamos bem perto da casa do Genésio!

Kyon: Uma mansão bem cara, não acha?

Koizumi: Suzumiya-san está lá dentro mesmo!

Magali: Será que ele vai mesmo fazer bobagem com ela?

Cascão: Para um mauricinho como ele, sem dúvidas!

Cebola: Vamos ser como cavaleiros salvando a princesa encantada!

Mônica e Kyon: (em tom baixo) A princesa sapa!

"_De volta à mansão, Haruhi estava só entediada aos montes, e sabia o quanto Genésio não era boa pessoa, nem aqui, nem no Japão ou na China. Porque ele não a conhece nada bem, diferente de toda a Brigada SOS. Em opinião pessoal, ele devia ter sabido de um velho ditado que 'cutucou uma onça com vara curta', mas do tipo ignorante e egoísta que ele é, Haruhi não deve correr o risco de cair nas mãos dele!"_

Genésio: Poxa Haruhi... Você não gostou de nada daqui?

Haruhi: UAHHH! (bocejo) É sempre blábláblá eu isso, blábláblá eu aquilo... Não tem mais nada a falar que não seja você, seu bobão? Eu estou começando a perder minha paciência com você!

Genésio: Posso melhorar isso com um beijinho! Vem cá, lábios de mel!

Haruhi: (imobilizada) Me solta, seu atrevido aproveitador!

CRUNCH! (Haruhi morde os lábios de Genésio)

Genésio: AAAARGH! O que você fez comigo!

Haruhi: Eu não gosto da forma que age comigo, seu atrevido! E saiba que você devia mais é ter vergonha na sua cara de pau de se aproveitar de mim!

Genésio: Calma Haruhi! Eu não posso ter uma chance com você!

Haruhi: ...E a desperdiçou à toa!

"_De longe eu podia ver o céu escurecendo! Haruhi havia despertado seu poder quando está de mau humor ou outra coisa. Surgiram gigantes feitos de energia pura devastando parte de Vila Abobrinha, e acho que acabaria com o Bairro do Limoeiro também, caso possível. Mas voltando ao assunto, Genésio não sabia com quem estava se metendo, muito menos quando se é uma garota mais poderosa que um deus! Ou algo parecido, não sei"_

Koizumi: O que houve?

Nagato: Haruhi pode ter feito isso.

Mônica: Podemos acertá-la com uma pancada na cabeça e...

Nagato: Irritá-la mais? Eu discordo! Você era assim na infância, e só tem alguém que pode fazê-lo! (olha para Kyon como os outros)

Kyon: Eu?!

Mikuru: Por favor! Senão... Nós estaremos todos acabados por aqui!

Chico Bento: Não resolve acabar com essas coisas com uns tiros de trabuco?

Nagato: Não! Olha o que acontece!

VOOSH! FZAKK! (Nagato joga o trabuco em um dos gigantes e o mesmo se vaporiza)

Cebola: Acho que não podemos fazer nada mesmo!

Cascão: Não podemos mesmo fazer nada a ela?

Kyon: Vocês podem me ajudar a encontrar Haruhi, eu posso ajudá-la! Só eu posso fazê-la se sentir melhor!

Magali: Isso me dá arrepios! Principalmente se ajudarmos o inimigo!

Zeca: Principalmente se for o Genésio!

(Nagato e Koizumi partem para lutar com os gigantes)

Nagato: Sigam em frente!

Koizumi: Mas não sabemos se isso vai durar muito!

Kyon: Tomara que eles consigam!

Mikuru: É mesmo!

"_Quando adrentramos na mansão, nos separamos em grupos, mas nossos outros amigos não esperavam encontrar Haruhi toda mal-humorada e vocifera. Bem que tentariam acalmá-la se Mônica não a deixasse mais irritada que antes"_

Magali: Chegamos! Mas será que ela está bem?

Mônica: Haruhi, sossega esse facho e vem conosco!

Haruhi: Por que eu deveria, sua intrometida! Você ainda queria distância de mim!

Cascão: Odiamos concordar, mas é a verdade.

Cebola: Haruhi, não deixa isso te abater e por que não voltamos a ser amigos e...

Haruhi: CALEM A BOCA!!! Já quanto a elas, vou mostrar o que é bom me ofender pelas costas!

Mônica: Mas não vou deixar que você me encoste um dedo, sua bobona! Pensa que eu sou idiota! (em tom alto de fúria) Quando eu queria ser sua amiga, você reclamava de quando eu chamava por você para participar do filme, principalmente se os garotos queriam conversar comigo! Agora quer reconciliar?

Magali: Mas Haruhi...

Haruhi: Nem A, nem B! E você sua esguelada... Pensa que sou boba quando você queria me perguntar sobre comida, mesmo com esses seus cuidados com a alimentação? Você também era uma Maria Vai Com As Outras com sua amiga concordando sobre meu comportamento diferenciado!

Cebola: Essa não! Está mais descontrolada que antes!

Cascão: Só agora percebeu? Acho melhor fugirmos daqui!

Mônica: Vamos ficar! (caminhando até Haruhi) Olha garota, não me importo com o que faça com os outros, mas já pensou em seus atos?

Magali: Você lembra o que os outros disseram, ninguém além do tal do Kyon pode ajudar!

CRASH! BOOM! FZAKK! (impactos causados pelos gigantes)

Mikuru: Ela está ali!

Kyon: Haruhi! (caminha até os outros) Não sei se vai dar certo de novo, mas o que quero é que ela fique de bem de novo! Haruhi, me escuta! Pense nos dias em que passamos juntos, pense em todas as aventuras que vivemos e muito mais! Por favor!

Mikuru: Suzumiya-san!

Haruhi: Por que eu faria isso?

Kyon: Porque te amo!

(silêncio e tudo se dissipa)

Magali: Nossa!

Mônica: Então estava mesmo certo! Só você podia ajudar!

Cebola: Caramba!

Cascão: Aí Kyon, tudo bem agora com a Haruhi?

Haruhi: Ele não sei! Mas eu me sinto melhor depois de hoje!

"_Quando Genésio viu a destruição, falamos que tudo não se passou de um terremoto que destruiu sua mansão. O seguro dele encobre tudo, que pena... Mas fora isso, Haruhi voltou a ser a mesma de antes, mandona, expansiva e muito mais. Até chegou a tirar uma da cara do Francisco e do José Carlos"_

Haruhi: Olha pessoal, o tempo aqui foi ótimo, mas é uma pena que tenhamos que ir!

Mônica: Espera, não vai não! Ainda não viu como é no Bairro do Limoeiro!

Kyon: (pensando) Ela podia tirar uma longa folga por lá e terminar com a Brigada SOS!

Koizumi: Para mim está ótimo! Mas tivemos muita aventura por um mês de férias!

Nagato: Quanto ao bobão metido da cidade, não quero sair com ele!

Zeca: Mas eu nem disse nada!

Chico Bento: Você que cantarolava ela!

Mikuru: É cantava!

Kyon: Só um burro como ele, para fazer isso. A Haruhi devia aprender com ele!

Haruhi: KYON!!! SAIBA QUE NÃO GOSTO DE SER COMPARADA A ALGUÉM QUE SABE MUITO POUCO DA CIDADE!!! Mas por outro lado, fazer as tarefas do campo foram divertidas! E penso ainda em meu filme ainda envolvendo você, Mikuru-chan! E nossos novos amigos também!

Mikuru: Isso não! (assustada)

Cebola: Pensa em um filme do tipo, em que somos os heróis salvando a bela donzela!

Cascão: Opa! Eu não quero ser guarda-costas não!

Magali: Pode fazer uns de culinária para meu namorado, o Quim?

Mônica: Olha Haruhi, apesar do seu comportamento excêntrico, foi bom te conhecer! Me lembra o DC quando éramos crianças!

Haruhi: Acho que nem chego perto dele nesse ponto! Mas em compensação, eu vou sim visitar o seu bairro! Um dia!

"_Haruhi se divertindo no campo era uma coisa incomum, e como se isso não bastasse, a batalha que ela quis travar com Koizumi e Nagato deixou mais problemas para curiosos. Eles com certeza vão pensar outra coisa antes de opinar. Afinal, minha 'chefe' andou pesquisando sobre o folclore brasileiro e, caso venha a falar a verdade, o que é impossível de acontecer, só vai deixar todos com mais dúvidas ainda! Eu não sei se ela ainda vai querer viajar para outro lugar, ou ficar mais um tempo no Brasil, sinceramente..."_

FIM


End file.
